Im Wechsel der Jahreszeiten
by germanoutlander
Summary: Eine kurze Serie, die durch die Jahreszeiten das fünfte Jahr von Luna Lovegood und das sechste Jahr von Theodore Nott begleitet. „Orange, Rot, Gelb. Herbst. Luna liebt den Herbst. Die Luft ist frisch, und obwohl es oft regnet, geht sie immer noch barfuß nach draußen." Non-canon, nur zum Spaß. Luna Lovegood x Theodore Nott. Meine Liebe für diese beiden ist unermesslich. Übersetzung.
1. Herbst

**Anm. d. Autorin:**  
Hallo!  
Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit eine Idee für so etwas und ich poste alle Kapitel schnell hintereinander, zumindest hoffe ich das.  
Das ist nur eine kleine, kurze Serie, ich hoffe du hast Spaß daran!  
Wenn du mit mir in Kontakt treten willst: mein tumblr ist indiebluecrown. tumblr. com  
Wenn du meine anderen Geschichten auch lesen willst, würde mich das sehr glücklich machen, wenn nicht, ist das auch okay.  
Lass bitte ein Review da :)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, und nur Handlung gehört mir.

 **Anm. d. Übersetzerin:**  
Übersetzung von /s/11724088/1/Seasons-Change geschrieben von der wunderbaren Indieblue.  
Diese Übersetzung ist Teil der Geschenk-Übersetzungen für meine tumblr-Freunde.  
Inhaltliche Reviews werden von mir selbstverständlich an Indieblue weitergeleitet, sprachliche/stilistische Reviews sind auch gern gesehen!

* * *

Orange, Rot, Gelb. Herbst. Luna liebt den Herbst. Die Luft ist frisch, und obwohl es oft regnet, geht sie immer noch barfuß nach draußen. Hermine und Ginny sagen ihr, sie müsse Schuhe anziehen, da es matschig sein würde; Ginny hatte ihr sogar ein Paar knallrote Gummistiefel geliehen. Deshalb achtete Luna darauf, sie in ihre Tasche zu packen, als sie hinausging. Es war schließlich so ein herrliches Geschenk.

Sie denkt, dass er den Herbst auch lieben muss. An den meisten Tagen sieht sie ihn unten am Großen See, auf einem Stein nicht zu weit vom Ufer entfernt. Wenn du nicht nach ihm suchst, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass deine Augen über ihn hinwegblicken würden.

Normalerweise würde sie nur kurz einen Blick hinunter werfen, ob er da wäre, aber heute fühlte sich anders an. Etwas in ihm rief nach ihr. Also entschied sie heute, in seine Richtung zu gehen. Sie vermutete, er wäre über Gesellschaft nicht allzu glücklich, weshalb sie leise auf den Baum hinter ihm kletterte, und sich auf einen der niedrigeren Äste setzte. Mit den Füßen schlenkernd sah sie zu ihm hinunter.

Der Junge hatte einen Kopf voller dunkler Locken, seine Stirnfransen fielen immer wieder in sein Gesicht und sie merkte sich die Frage für später, ob er vielleicht ein Paar Haarspangen wollte. Sie hatte ihn durch die Große Halle gesehen, und so kamen ihr seine strahlend eisblauen Augen in den Sinn, obwohl sie sein Gesicht aus ihrer Position nicht sehen konnte. Die leichten Sommersprossen, die sein Gesicht bedeckten, waren in diesem Licht gut zu erkennen. Er hatte einen starken Kiefer und eine schiefe Nase, wahrscheinlich war sie gebrochen gewesen und nicht ordentlich verheilt. Was sie seltsam verwunderlich fand, da ein einfaches _Episkey_ das behoben hätte.

„Lovegood, würdest du mir sagen, warum du in einem Baum sitzt, der sich in meine persönliche Distanz ausdehnt?", fragte er in einem ruppigen und unhöflichen Ton. _Er ist reizend. Ausdehnen, das ist ein hervorragendes Wort._

„Du hast nach mir gerufen", antwortete Luna schlicht, kletterte geschickt den Baum hinunter, sodass die Blätter unter ihren Füßen raschelten, als sie landete. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn. Theodore Nott beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel und pausierte in seiner Skizze.

„Bitte?"

„Oh! Das ist sehr hübsch", rief Luna glücklich aus, eine Hand fasste dabei an ihr Ohr, um mit ihrem Lenkpflaumenohrring zu spielen. „Das machst du also, wenn du hier raus kommst." Es war bis jetzt ein Rätsel gewesen, und sie liebte es, Rätsel zu lösen.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?" Theo verengte argwöhnisch die Augen in ihre Richtung und schloss schnell sein Skizzenbuch. Sie hatte es geschafft, die doppelseitige Zeichnung des Großen Sees und seiner Umgebung in dem mittelgroßen, in Leder gebundenen Buch zu sehen.

„Nein, obwohl ich denke, dass es interessant wäre", sagte Luna nachdenklich. „Du bist anders, als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne. Du bist ein Rätsel, Theodore, ich mag Rätsel."

„Du tickst wirklich nicht ganz richtig, oder?" Theo schüttelte den Kopf, packte seine Kohlestifte vorsichtig mit dem Skizzenbuch in seine Umhängetasche. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt gehen."

„Magst du den Herbst, Theo?", fragte Luna verträumt und sah zu dem Jungen hoch, der gerade dabei war, aufzustehen. Sie wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort, während er sich abklopfte und seine Tasche diagonal umhängte.

„Warum?", knurrte Theo und drehte sich um, um das silbrige, blauäugige Mädchen zu betrachten. _Er hat wirklich schöne Augen. Traurige Augen, aber schöne Augen._

„Warum nicht?" Luna legte den Kopf schief, ihre Finger richteten den warmen, weißen Pullover, den Ginny ihr vor ein paar Monaten gegeben hatte. Sie sah Theo einen Blick auf ihre restliche Kleidung werfen und sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte, als er ihre blau-, gelb-, rot- und grüngestreifte Hose sah. Sie hatte sich in sie verliebt, sobald sie sie im Laden gesehen hatte, sie zeigten die Hogwarts-Hausfarben perfekt.

„Winter ist besser", antwortete Theo leise, drehte sich um und ging. Seine Stiefel knirschten, als sie tote Blätter und Zweige zertraten.

Theodore Nott war ein Rätsel, eines, das sie lösen würde. Sie war sich sicher. Luna lächelte, während seine Gestalt in der Ferne verschwand.

„Ich frage mich, ob Hagrid heute Besuch möchte?", fragte sich Luna laut, summte fröhlich, als sie aufsprang. Sie hüpfte den Weg zum Haus des Wildhüters. Luna Lovegood liebte den Herbst.

* * *

 **Anm. d. Autorin:**  
Alles Liebe,  
Indieblue xxx  
P.S. Ich hoffe, ich bin Luna gerecht geworden, ich liebe es, sie zu schreiben :D


	2. Winter

Theodore Nott liebte den Winter. Alles in Weiß bedeckt. Der Morgen, nachdem eine neue Portion Schnee gefallen war, war seiner Meinung nach der beste. Weshalb er an einem solchen Morgen durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee ging. Seine Fußspuren waren die einzigen, die er sehen konnte.

Es war ein guter Morgen, um zu denken, um allein zu sein. An manchen Tagen war Einsamkeit alles, was er wollte. Draco beschwerte sich immer über Granger _dies_ , Potter _das_. Blaise verhielt sich die meiste Zeit wie ein Idiot, war aber unglaublich klug und außerordentlich gerissen. Manchmal waren seine besten Freunde zu viel für ihn.

In der letzten Zeit kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu einer bestimmten Ravenclaw zurück. Er war ihr seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ein paarmal über den Weg gelaufen. Die meiste Zeit würde sie ihn in ihrer verträumten Art anlächeln und dann davonhüpfen. Ohne verdammte Schuhe. _Ich meine, wer macht das? Wer läuft mitten im Herbst und zu Winterbeginn ohne Schuhe rum?_

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er das blonde Mädchen mit dem Gesicht zum Himmel gestreckt nicht mitten auf dem Weg sitzen sah. Weshalb er fast über sie gestolpert wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Theodore!" Luna lächelte sorglos und streckte ihre Beine vor sich aus. Er bemerkte, dass sie heute Schuhe trug, zwar keine angemessenen, aber immerhin. Sie trug ein Paar schwarze Ballerinas, lila Leggings und einen neon-orangenen Pullover. Ihr schwarzer Wintermantel war offen und sie trug ihren Hausschal, um das Ensemble abzurunden.

„Ich sehe, du hast heute Schuhe an", betonte Theo.

„Ginevra hat darauf bestanden", antwortete Luna schlicht und sah ihre Schuhe neugierig an. _Ich vermute, das ist ihre Art, wütend zu sein? Sie nennt Weasley niemals Ginevra, immer nur Ginny._ Theo verzog das Gesicht als ihm auffiel, dass er anfing, die kleinen Dinge über die Ravenclaw zu bemerken.

„Ich verstehe." Theo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum bist du so früh auf und dann auch noch mitten auf dem Weg?"

„Ich kam um dich zu sehen." Luna grinste breit. Ihre langen, blass-blonden Haare waren zu einem Dutt auf ihren Kopf gebunden, der mit ausgerechnet einem Essstäbchen fixiert wurde.

„Wofür?" Theo machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu fragen, woher sie wusste wo er sein würde. Luna hatte ein unheimliches Geschick dafür, Dinge zu wissen, er dachte allerdings immer noch, dass sie bescheuert war.

„Nur reden."

„Worüber?"

„Worüber auch immer du reden möchtest, Theodore."

„Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich eigentlich nicht reden… Also geh ich dann mal." Theo lächelte das zierliche Mädchen schmallippig an und wollte gerade um sie herumschlendern, als ihre Hand hervorkam und sie an seinem Hosenbein zog.

„Du liebst den Winter, richtig?", fragte sie und sah mit ihren silbrig-blauen Augen zu ihm auf. Später würde er sich selbst dafür verfluchen, aber gerade jetzt konnte er zu diesen Augen nicht nein sagen.

„Ich glaube, das kann man so sagen", antwortete Theo bescheiden und kratze sich am Ohr.

Luna strahlte, ließ ihn los und stand auf. „Möchtest du einen Schneemann mit mir bauen?"

„Einen Schneemann?" Theo blinzelte verständnislos.

„Einen Schneemann." Luna lächelte schief, nahm seine Hand in ihre und ging den Pfad entlang.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Theo und starrte auf ihre verbundenen Hände. Ihre Finger waren pink vor lauter Kälte. _Typisch Lovegood, sich nicht passend für das Wetter anziehen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie den Mantel auch nur trägt, weil Weasley es ihr gesagt hat._

„Wir suchen den perfekten Schneemannort", antwortete Luna, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt sei.

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal zugestimmt, mit dir einen Schneemann zu bauen", grummelte Theo.

„Theodore –" Theo ließ sie nicht ausreden, blieb stehen und zog hart genug an ihrer Hand, damit sie stehenbleiben würde. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass sie herumwirbelte und auf ihn zukam, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren. Luna hatte diesen verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihre schlanken und zarten Finger tanzten über seinen Arm, bis ihre Handfläche an seiner Wange lag. Theo zuckte zusammen, so kalt war ihre Hand, aber er hielt den Augenkontakt zu ihr.

„Möchtest du Spangen für deine Haare?"

„Bitte?"

„Spangen, damit deine Locken nicht in dein Gesicht fallen. Es ist ein ziemlich schönes Gesicht", lächelte Luna sanft und strich ihm eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Lovegood –"

Luna brachte ihn mit ihrem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zum Schweigen. Mit ihrer sanften, melodiösen Stimme flüsterte sie: „Du bist ein Rätsel, Theodore Nott, und ich mag es ziemlich, dich zu lösen."

Damit nahm sie seine andere Hand, drückte sie und verschwand mit einem letzten Lächeln. Einfach so. Nach ein paar Schritten begann sie zu hüpfen, einige Locken lösten sich aus ihrem Dutt. _Was passiert, wenn du mich löst, Lovegood?_

Theodore Nott liebte den Winter.

* * *

 **Anm. d. Autorin:**  
Mein tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, und nur Handlung gehört mir.  
Lass bitte ein Review da :)  
Alles Liebe,  
Indieblue xxx


	3. Frühling

Der Frühling faszinierte sie. Die Luft war immer noch angenehm, kühl und frisch am Morgen. Der Schnee begann zu schmelzen und alles begann wieder zu sprießen und zu wachsen. Sie war ein bisschen traurig, weil Theo den Winter liebte, und er jetzt zu Ende ging.

Nach den Weihnachtsferien sah Theo missmutig und gedrückt aus. Sie vermutete, es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war.

„Lovegood, was machst du?", zischte Theo, als er das zierliche Mädchen vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin fand. Luna hatte ein Notizbuch in der Hand und eine Feder schwebte neben ihr in der Luft. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform, obwohl der Unterricht seit Stunden vorbei war. Theo verdrehte die Augen, als er ihre nackten Füße bemerkte; sie tänzelte mit ihnen über den Steinboden.

„Selbstverständlich auf dich warten." Luna lächelte herzlich, ihre Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr und hielt inne, als sie bemerkte, dass statt der Feder, die sie erwartet hatte, ihr Zauberstab dort steckte. Sie sah sich um, bis ihre Augen die Feder fanden. „Da steckst du", sagte sie und griff sie aus der Luft.

„Warum hast du nie Schuhe an? Du darfst hier nicht sein. Wenn dich jemand mit mir reden sieht, dann werden sie –"

„Es deinem Vater sagen und der wird dich bestrafen?", fragte sie unschuldig, den Kopf auf die linke Seite gelegt.

Theos Kiefermuskeln spannten sich einen Moment, bevor er fauchte: „Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem hübschen kleinen Kopf vor sich geht, aber du musst gehen. Jetzt."

„Hübsch?" Luna blinzelte und lächelte sanft. „Das ist nett, das zu sagen."

„Lovegood!", rief Theo barsch. Luna zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Theo runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich war das nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte.

„Komm mit mir, Theodore", murmelte Luna.

Sie ging los, ihre langen Haare schwangen über ihren Rücken und ihre Schritte waren lautlos. Theo dachte kurz nach, bevor er seufzte und ihr folgte.

Luna kam oben auf der Treppe des Astronomieturms an und ging zum Geländer. Die kalte Nachtluft traf auf ihr Gesicht und Theo beobachtete, wie sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht die Augen schloss.

„Luna, warum sind wir hier?", flüsterte Theo. Luna drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen starrten in seine eisblauen. Er war verängstigt. _Ich mag den Blick in ihren Augen nicht, sie sind so schön. Sie sollten niemals so viel Schmerz zeigen, wie jetzt gerade._

„Hast du Angst davor, was dein Vater mit dir machen wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass du mit mir interagierst, oder hast du Angst davor, was mit mir passieren könnte?"

„Luna", sagte Theo verärgert und rieb die linke Seite seines Gesichts.

 _Er ist wahrscheinlich von der Frage verängstigt. Die meisten Leute würden es sein, vermute ich, besonders, wenn sie sich ihre eigenen Gefühle noch nicht eingestehen konnten._ Luna kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

„Du darfst nicht mit mir gesehen werden, das ist nicht sicher für dich", sagte Theo nachdrücklich, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er stark schluckte. Er räusperte sich, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zukam. _Ich vermute, das beantwortet meine Frage, oder?_

„Theodore." Luna nahm seine Hand in ihre „Es wird schon gut gehen. Egal was passiert, ich werde niemals denken, dass du eine schlechte Person bist." Theo sah verblüfft darüber aus, wie ernst sie war, das war eine Seite von ihr, die er nicht gewohnt war.

„Es gibt Leute im Schloss, die Draco und mich beobachten. Die aufpassen, dass wir es nicht versauen. Blaise geht's gut, weil seine Mutter alles fickt, was ihr gefällt, und sein Vater ist tot. Also nicht gut, aber es ist nicht so riskant wie für Draco und mich –" Theo unterbrach sich und sah auf ihre Hände; Luna hatte seine mit der Handfläche nach oben in ihre gelegt und sie zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand ein Muster in seine Handfläche.

„Red' weiter." Luna lächelte sanft.

„Ich – Luna – Vergiss es!" Theo verdrehte die Augen. „Der Punkt ist, dass wir das sind… was auch immer wir sind, ist zu riskant und ich werde dein Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Okay." Luna nickte, ihre Augen starrten seine Handfläche an. Jetzt hielt sie seine Hand in beiden Händen.

„Würdest du mir mal erklären, was du machst?" Theo zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hast schöne Haut", kommentierte Luna und hielt seine Hand weiter mit einer ihrer Hände fest. Ihre andere verschwand in einer der Taschen ihres grauen Faltenrocks. Nach einigen Augenblicken zog sie ein paar Haarspangen hervor und legte sie in seine Hand.

„Wa –"

„Spangen, für deine Haare. Damit es nicht mehr in deine Augen fällt", erklärte Luna. „Hier, ich mache eine fest." Sie nahm eine der Spangen zurück, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und befestigte einige seiner Locken.

„Sei vorsichtig, Theodore. Bitte versprich mir das." Luna nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihn ernst an. Alles, was ihm einfiel, war zu nicken. „Gut, ich habe dich nämlich immer noch nicht gelöst. Du bist mein ungelöstes Rätsel."

Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie einen Kuss auf seiner Wange hinterlassen und war gegangen. Sie ließ einen schwachen Duft von Lavendel und Vanille zurück

Der Frühling war die Zeit für neues Wachstum und Erneuerung. Der Frühling faszinierte Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Anm. d. Autorin:**  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, und nur Handlung gehört mir.  
Mein tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com  
Lass bitte ein Review da, damit ich weiß, was du denkst :)  
(Ich weiß, dass ich alle drei Kapitel bis jetzt innerhalb weniger Stunden gepostet habe, also ich vermute, das heißt, dass Kapitel 4 unterwegs ist. Das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte. Obwohl ich vielleicht einen Epilog schreiben werde, allerdings bin ich nicht sicher).  
Alles Liebe,  
Indieblue xxx


	4. Sommer

Im Allgemeinen hasste Theo den Sommer. Irgendwie wurde es dadurch ein bisschen besser, dass er Luna aus der Ferne beobachtete, wie sie glücklich durch das Schloss hüpfte.

Dumbledore war tot. Draco war verschwunden. Das Schuljahr war in ein paar Tagen zu Ende, und alle wussten, was das bedeutete. Niemand sagte es laut. Niemand traute sich. Alle wussten es einfach.

Vor diesem Sommer graute es Theo ganz besonders, da er das Mal empfangen sollte. Um in die Fußspuren seines Vaters zu treten, wie ein _guter_ Sohn. Es war das letzte, was er tun wollte.

Es war auch wahrscheinlich, dass er Luna niemals wiedersehen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann es passiert war, aber irgendwo auf dem Weg war sie ein integraler Bestandteil seines Tages geworden. Ob es in seinen Gedanken war, oder in seinen Skizzen von ihr, wenn er sich sicher war, dass er allein war. Es war töricht, unzählige Bilder von ihr zu malen; nie ganz zufrieden, denn er konnte ihren verträumten Blick nie richtig einfangen. Es waren Beweisstücke, die bedeuteten, dass sie in Gefahr kommen könnte, sollte es jemals jemand herausfinden. Das war das letzte, was er wollte.

„Theodore", sang eine melodiöse Stimme in seinem Ohr und er sprang auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Nur um dann erleichtert zusammenzufallen, als er Lunas glückliches Gesicht sah.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", murmelte Theo und schloss unauffällig sein Skizzenbuch. Sie waren in einem der weniger genutzten Teile des Schlosses. Normalerweise kamen hier nur Geister und ab und zu Peeves vorbei.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du in diese Richtung gegangen bist. Ich habe gesucht, bis ich dich gefunden habe", grinste Luna und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Die Portraits gaben vor, nicht auf sie zu achten, aber das war das Interessanteste, was in einer langen Zeit passiert war. Dumbledore hatte geplant, sie in einen häufiger genutzten Teil des Schlosses umzuziehen, aber dazu war es nie gekommen.

Luna trug ein hellblaues Sommerkleid, schwarz und weiß gepunktete Socken, die bis zu ihren Knien reichten, ihre unverkennbaren Lenkpflaumenohrringe und die Halskette aus Butterbierkorken.

„Das ist eine fürchterliche Idee", erinnerte Theo sie. Luna schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich denke, es ist eine wunderbare Idee", antwortete Luna. Theo zögerte, bevor er eine ihrer Hände nahm und ihre Finger verschränkte.

„Ein Fehler von epischem Ausmaß."

„Sehr angenehm, meinst du."

„Schrecklich unangebracht, wir wissen es besser."

„Was glaubst du macht Peeves, während alle für den Sommer weg sind?", fragte Luna und Theo lächelte. _Was auch immer es ist, es ist es wert._

„Weiß nicht. Hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht", gestand Theo.

„Hat Draco Hermine gesagt, dass er sie liebt, bevor er gehen musste?", fragte Luna und sah mit unschuldigen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Wie hast…" _Du solltest es besser wissen, als zu fragen, Theo._ „Auch hier, nicht sicher. Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Es war schwierig, mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen."

„Ich wünschte auch, es wäre so, sie ist so traurig, jetzt wo er weg ist. Dass Harry aufgebracht ist, hilft nicht. Ronald hilft auch nicht." Theo prustete, als sie Rons vollständigen Namen sagte, Ronald.

„Luna", Theo unterbrach sich, bevor er weitersprach: „Bitte sei vorsichtig. Bitte. Stirb nicht im Krieg."

„Ich mag dich auch wirklich, wirklich gern, Theodore." Luna lächelte sanft und beugte sich hinüber, um ihre Lippen gegen seine zu drücken. Er versteifte automatisch, bevor er die Augen schloss und sie so drehte, dass sie in seinen Armen war. Lavendel und Vanille füllten seine Sinne. Luna war so weich, er wusste nicht, warum er sie bis jetzt noch nie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. _Weil das eine schreckliche Idee ist, nicht der beste Plan, um weiter zu machen. Sei still!_ knurrte Theo innerlich. Seine Gedanken führten Krieg in seinem Kopf. Dann fokussierte er sich auf sie, und er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum es eine schlechte Idee war. Weiche Lippen, weiche Haare, ihre Finger griffen leicht nach seinem Hemd.

Einige Zeit später bewegten sie sich auseinander und Luna lächelte ihn verträumt an, aber dieses Mal wirkten ihre Augen glasig und unfokussiert. „Vielen Dank, Theo. Das war wirklich schön." Theo kicherte leise, schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz.

„Hier, ich möchte, dass du das hast", sagte Theo und hob sein Skizzenbuch vom Boden auf.

„Bist du sicher?", murmelte Luna, Ehrfurcht füllte ihre Stimme, als sie vorsichtig das Buch nahm. Sie behandelte es, als wäre es ihr heiligster Besitz.

„Ich bin sicher, es sind einige Zeichnungen, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass Du weißt schon wer sie sieht. Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige, der ich das anvertrauen kann, und ich denke, du magst vielleicht einige von den Zeichnungen."

„Vielen Dank, Theo", lächelte Luna und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das ist ein Versprechen, du musst den Krieg überleben, um es mir zurückzugeben."

„Das werden wir", sagte Luna zuversichtlich und hielt das Buch an die Brust.

Im Allgemeinen hasste Theodore Nott den Sommer, aber dieser war bis jetzt ganz anständig gewesen.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du bist mein Rätsel. Ich habe dich noch nicht gelöst", kicherte Luna.

Er hasste den Sommer und der Rest dieses Sommers würde wahrscheinlich ein Alptraum sein. Jetzt gerade? Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, wie glücklich er in diesem einen Moment war. In diesem Moment sahen all die entsetzlichen Dinge, die ihn diesen Sommer erwarteten, nicht mehr so beängstigend aus, wie zuvor. Jetzt hatte er etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

* * *

 **Anm. d. Autorin:**  
Ende.  
Irgendwie.  
Ich plane, irgendwann einen Epilog zu schreiben. Ich vermute, ich lasse euch entscheiden, wann ihr ihn wollt (also, in welcher Jahreszeit in der Geschichte). Ich persönlich dachte an den Übergang von Herbst und Winter.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, und nur Handlung gehört mir.  
Mein tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com  
Lass bitte ein Review da, danke, dass du bis hier her gelesen hast! :D  
Alles Liebe,  
Indieblue xxx


End file.
